


Good Omens Drabbles

by flugantamuso



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Quantum Leap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flugantamuso/pseuds/flugantamuso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-over with Quantum Leap.  Crowley wakes up with someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Encounters

"Er," he said, squinting, "will you react terribly if I ask what century it is?"

"Depends," said the stranger, turning over, "Can you help me get back home?"

"Where do you live?" asked Crowley sleepily.

"It’s not exactly a matter of place as of time," said the stranger.

Time. Crowley just wanted to go back to sleep. "How did you end up here anyway?"

"That strange gentleman in the bookshop said that you would sometimes perform miracles before you were fully awake."

Crowley was instantly fully awake. He was going to kill that angel.


	2. The Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark dark and darker

Pepper likes to think about the good times. She and Adam, and Brian, and Wensleydale when they were young and innocent, before they discovered that Adam could do anything, just anything.

She knows that it wasn't supposed to happen like this, but it has, and there’s nothing she can do to change it, nothing she can do to bring them back. Adam could, but she knows that he won’t.

Pepper likes to think about the good times, but it hurts when she does, because she’s the only one left, and she’s stuck with a monster who won’t let her die.


End file.
